Lance (Epic Battle Fantasy)
|-|Lance= |-|EBF2= |-|EBF3= |-|EBF4= |-|Bullet Heaven 2= Summery Lance is the tritagonist in the Epic Battle Fantasy series. Starting out as an villain in EBF2, he was impressed by Matt and Natalie's skill and joined their party. Unlike the rest of the cast, which have very fantastical style designs, Lance has a much more industrial aesthetic. As a byproduct of this, he uses Guns (and a tank) instead of typical fantasy weaponry. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely higher | At least 5-A, possibly 4-A to 3-A | At least 4-B to 4-A, likely 3-A Name: Lance Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Age: Late teens to early 20s Classification: Human, Gunner, Ace Pilot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Marksmanship, Engineering, Medical skills, Vehicular Mastery (A skilled Pilot), Darkness Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Thunder Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Information Analysis (Can analyze the strengths and weaknesses of various enemies), Death Manipulation. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted his Soul being tugged away by Akron), Space-Time Manipulation (Survived Akrons twisting of space and time), Stat Nerfing (Via Dispel), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Depending on the armor) | Everything from before with the addition of Danmaku in the Bullet Heaven games Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Superior to the Valkyrie Tank, which could seriously contend with both Matt and Natalie at once, the former of which could casually dish out this level of damage in an earlier installment. His battle with Matt shook the entire world) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Multi-Solar System level to Universe level (Contributed to the defeat of Akron, whose awakening caused the world to fall into chaos and was significantly stronger than Matt, Natalie and Lance himself upon their initial battle. Notably, Akron implied that destroying Stars and even Universes were not impressive compared to slaying Gods like himself. Even the Avatars of Godcat were impressed by his strength) | At least Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level (Assisted in defeating Space Akron, who warped a super massive black hole and was said to be a threat to the galaxy at whole. Should be significantly stronger than before) Speed: Unknown. Possibly FTL (Kept pace with Matt) | FTL (Could freely leave and enter Akrons black hole, in which light could not) | Massively FTL+ (Approximately [[User blog:Kaltias/The EBF party cross the galaxy|'604,672,566c']]. Stated he was going much faster than the speed of light. Like Matt, he flew to Sagittarius A in under an hour) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+ (Should be more or less in the same league as Matt and can lift the Valkyrie Tank), possibly Class Y (Comparable to Matt, whose brute force can split the earth in two) Striking Strength: Class XMJ (Comparable to Matt, can harm the Valkyrie Tank) | At least Class XMJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class to Universal (Able to hold his own against Godcat's Avatars) | At least Class XPJ to Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal (Comparable to Matt) Durability: At least Large Planet level, likely higher (The Valkyrie Tank took an extended beat down by Matt and Nataie and Lance should be superior to even it) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Multi-Solar System level to Universe level (Tanked hits from the Pyrohydra, an entity of Akron's void that is nearly as powerful as Akron himself. Survived hits from Akron as well) | At least Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level (Took hits from Space Akron, who warped the supermassive black hole at the center of the galaxy) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Varies. Most spells appear to be Citywide range, although some skills such as Ion Cannon are Planetary. Standard Equipment: A decent variety of guns for many different roles. Intelligence: Genius level. Lance is an engineer proficient in building complex machinery. His two most notable creations is the Valkyrie Tank and the Scan Bot. He also appears to have deep knowledge in how Nuclear fusion works. Additionally, he can apparently learn the weakness of any enemy with his "Scan Bot". Weaknesses: Very lustful, and seems to be occasionally distracted by said lust. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Snipe:' Self explanatory *'Unload:' Shoots the enemy 6 times. *'Tank Guns:' Valkyrie Tank fires at enemies *'Medipack:' Uses a Medipack to heal self or an ally. *'Air Strike:' Planes attack the enemy with variable bombs. *'Poison Gas:' Self explanatory. *'Bullet Hell:' Shoots the enemy with several fire elemental bullets. *'Plasma Field:' Shoots the enemy with several lightning elemental bullets. *'Antimatter:' Shoots the enemy with several dark elemental bullets. *'Oblivion:' The Valkyrie Tank crushes the enemy while Lance attacks the enemy several times. *'Nuke:' Self explanatory. Key: Epic Battle Fantasy 2 | Epic Battle Fantasy 3-4 | Bullet Heaven 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Teenagers Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Engineers Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Death Users Category:Pilots Category:Danmaku Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3